


Niedowierzanie!

by somethingspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, chryste co to jest, fluff?, mamusia, naprawde nie wiem, polecam, serio nie umiem tagów, taka opowiastka, walę rymy jak z maszyny, zięć
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingspn/pseuds/somethingspn
Summary: Czy to stało?Czy latało?Jak Wendigo wyglądało?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Powiem tyle. Jest wesoło :D  
> Pisałam to pół godzinki, szybko, sprawnie i zabawnie. O jezu nawet teraz są rymy XD  
> Ogólnie nie było żadnego zamysłu. Miały być rymy i destiel więc to jest. To jak się "akcja" dalej rozegrała, to zależało tylko od tego co się w miarę rymowało :D 
> 
> Zapraszam :)

Castiel przysiadł do obiadu. Dean już dodał go do składu. Wolna wola i te sprawy, dostarczały im zabawy. Na brak pracy skarg nie było, zawsze miło się bawiło. Czasem wampir czy wilkołak, potrafili zepsuć smak. Mimo tego, bez owego, głów starczyło dla każdego.

Tego ranka coś się stało, coś ruszyło się, nie stało. Cas to widział, może słyszał, lecz nie wiedział co to było. Zgłosił braciom nowe wieści i już obiad nie miał treści.

_Czy to stało?_

_Czy latało?_

_Jak Wendigo wyglądało?_

Sam ciekawski jak to prawnik wypytywał, wysłuchiwał, aż nareszcie coś zagrzmiało. Może jednak zaświtało?  Główka Sama pracowała. Deana za to wyczekując, rozmyślała i patrzyła?

Gdzie spytacie?

Zgadnąć?

Łatwo!

Bo tuż obok anioł siedział. Cas jak zwykle bez wyrazu, stukał palcem bez zakazu. Spoglądając bez emocji szukał miejsca dla miłości. Dla swej wielkiej, boskiej dumy i dla małej, ludzkiej sumy.

Sumy jakiej zapytacie?

Nie ma co tu dużo mówić!

Suma składa się z radości, czasem pokiereszowanych kości. Pentagramu na tej skórze i zielonych oczu w górze.

Suma składała się w jedno, w samym środku dziury sedno. Wypalone przed latami, gdy do piekła z kolegami przyleciały wielkie ślepia, błyszcząc łaską z zadaniami. Prawych ludzi z dna ratując, innym grzecznie zaś dziękując.

Ludzi? Och, przejęzyczenie. Tylko jeden taki był, szybko z siebie brudy zmył.

Castiel siedząc przy stoliku, piegów liczyć mógł bez liku. Na tej pięknej jasnej skórze, tam przy ustach jak w naturze.

Przyjaciółmi się nazwali. Anioł z dwoma człowiekami? Jednak miedzy nim a Deanem, czuć już było włoskim winem.

Sam roześmiał się pod nosem, spoglądając pod ukosem. Chwila szybko przeminęła, gdy przed nimi matka stanęła. Mary? Chyba się zdziwcie. Skąd tu ona, jak to tak to? Przecież w grobie kwiatki wącha.

Dean się podniósł, złapał noża i powoli postępując widział jak się ona zbliża.

_Mama?_

_Synku!_

Ile szczęścia! Mama wprawdzie jest zaklęta, ale żyje i rymuje, synem swym się znów przejmuje. Patrzy z boku, Sam jak szoku!

_Sammy?_

_Mamo!_

_A Pan co tu?_

Castiel spojrzał, widział wiele, ale żeby tak tu z boku mama nagle się zjawiła i swych synów przytuliła? Szok i podziw? Niedowierzanie!

Mary wyglądając marnie, obejrzała się za ramie. Cas spokojnie siedział skrycie i malował po suficie.

_To jest Castiel, nasz przyjaciel._

Castiel wstał i ze spokojem, ruszył na przód jak konwojem. Podał Mary zimną dłoń i zapoznał się jak słoń. Po tym wszystkim ruszył szybko, tak jak ryba w wodzie ślisko. Podszedł rzewnie do blondyna

– _Dean_

 _–_ cichutko jak dziewczyna. Dean się spojrzał prosto w oczy, coś tamtemu szybko kroczy. Czy to serce? Może myśli? Szybko złapał za bruneta i całował jak tandeta.  Reszta znów niedowierzała. Mama stała i płakała. Chyba przyszła poznać zięcia i przez chwilę bez ugięcia przytuliła swą rodzinę. Och jak dobrze, wszyscy razem. Wspólnie w domu,  po kryjomu, szczęście wreszcie wszechobecne!

A co było, to co było?

Czy to stało?

Czy latało?

Jak Wendigo wyglądało?

Nikt nie wiedział, nie powiedział.

Za to destiel jak na złość, daje wszystkim ludziom w kość.

 

 

 

 


End file.
